


There's A 25% Chance It Is Mine

by jennybliss



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a successful single businessman who has long put his career ahead of a personal life. After his lifelong girlfriend dumps him for being secretly gay, he's finally determined to have a kid on his own, but his plan is thrown a curve ball after he discovers he has only a 25% chance of getting a girl pregnant. Undaunted, he allows Southern working girl Genevieve to carry his baby, but everything is turned upside down when his Baby Mama shows up at his doorstep with no place to live. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object as structured Jared tries to turn vibrant Genevieve into the perfect expectant mom. In a battle of wills, they will struggle their way through preparation for the baby's arrival and Jared's blossoming relationship with Jensen, an ex lawyer now owner of a local blended juice cafe. In the middle of this tug-of-war, they'll discover two kinds of family: the one you're born to and the one you make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A 25% Chance It Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time working on this and I as always I learned new things about working with graphics.

**Title:** There's A 25% Chance It Is Mine  
 **Author(s):** [](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**trinipedia**](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist(s):** [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennybliss**](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom(s):** Supernatural RPS  
 **Type:** (Gen, Het, or Slash) Slash  
 **Rating:** Art: G Story: R for language and maybe some sexual situations  
 **Word Count:** ~15k  
 **Characters/Pairings:** J2, past Jared/Sandy  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** There may be some spoilers in the art for the story.  
 **Summary:** Jared is a successful single businessman who has long put his career ahead of a personal life. After his lifelong girlfriend dumps him for being secretly gay, he's finally determined to have a kid on his own, but his plan is thrown a curve ball after he discovers he has only a 25% chance of getting a girl pregnant. Undaunted, he allows Southern working girl Genevieve to carry his baby, but everything is turned upside down when his Baby Mama shows up at his doorstep with no place to live. An unstoppable force meets an immovable object as structured Jared tries to turn vibrant Genevieve into the perfect expectant mom. In a battle of wills, they will struggle their way through preparation for the baby's arrival and Jared's blossoming relationship with Jensen, an ex lawyer now owner of a local blended juice cafe. In the middle of this tug-of-war, they'll discover two kinds of family: the one you're born to and the one you make.

 **Artist's Notes:** I had a great time working on this and I as always I learned new things about working with graphics.

 **Link(s) to Story Master Post/Chapters:** [Story Master Post](http://trinipedia.livejournal.com/99686.html)

  


  


Icon:  


Divider:  


Chapter Headers:  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
